mikagura_school_suitefandomcom-20200214-history
Mukiryoku Coup d'Etat
Mukiryoku Coup d'Etat (無気力クーデター) is the second uploaded song of the project. It focuses on Yuto Akama's past. Overview :Mukiryoku Coup d'Etat is the eleventh song made by Last Note. as well as the second song of this series. The music is accompanied by guitar which are performed by Moyashi and Meriken and bass which is performed by Irojiro. The illustration and the PV are made by Akina. :It focuses on Yuto, the head of the Drama Club who apparently had a bitter past related to his family problems. Hence, he chooses to live his life merely through 'acting' as well as struggling to keep the 'mask' he wears. Trivia *So far, this is the only song which doesn't show any interaction between the focus character & the other main characters in a cut-scene (as in Houkago Stride & Uchouten Vivace) nor other main characters' cut-scene (as in Garakuta Innocence & Izayoi Seeing). *This is the first song which contains cameos from minor characters, the second one is Izayoi Seeing. * The PV for this song was redone for the album. Audio Lyrics & Translation |-| Kanji= make it!　閃き　呻（うめ）き　ひしめき　警笛　決定機って “痛い擬態” 徹底 未来へゴーサイン！　未来永劫さ、なんちゃって　うっちゃってって一点突破パレード easy!　この影の維持　仄（ほの）かに　ノイジー　この感じって　射程圏内　無い Night 求められる　否定されない　完璧な仮面　練り上げたはずでしょ なぜ？何もかもを見透かしてさ 一切合切　笑ってなんて　赦（ゆる）してくれるの？ そうさ　ひしめきあった感情と　無気力に咲いたクーデター 演じるんだ　欠落なんてまるでないみたいに 見失っていた感覚の全てを創造しよう 自分さえ騙すのさ　笑え笑え take it!　恣意（しい）的　端的病的　過渡期　ドキドキって一体なんだ？　“ワッショイ！” 掻き消された過去は　理想で塗って潰してしまったのでしょでしょ？ ほらこんなに上手に溶け込んで 実際問題騙ってだって　必要とされたい そうさ　演技過剰の依存症　無気力に薙（な）いだクーデター 誰も去って行かないように　戦い続けよう 汚れきっていた感傷を塞いで　生きていくよ 自分だけ殺すのさ　･･････これからも Monday なんて最低だって知ってて 三回まわってワン！で尻尾振ってなんで？ 底抜けちゃった容器にほら　水を注ぎ続けるんだ 満たされない渇望を　必死一心不乱ごまかして いつの日にか本物に　変われるとかどっか信じちゃって そっぽを向かれて遠く追いやられるより 怖いことなんてないと　もうわかっているから そうさ　ひしめきあった感情と　無気力に咲いたクーデター 演じるんだ　欠落なんてまるでないみたいに 見失っていた感覚の全てを創造しよう 自分さえ騙すのさ･･････やれるだろ？ 演技過剰の依存症　無気力に薙（な）いだクーデター 誰も去って行かないように　戦い続けよう 汚れきっていた感傷を塞いで　生きていくよ 自分だけ殺すのさ　笑いやがれ！！ |-| Rōmaji= make it! Hirameki umeki hishimeki keiteki kette ikitte “itai gitai” tettei Mirai e gōsain! Mirai eigōsa, nanchatte ucchattette itten toppa parēdo easy! Kono kage no iji honoka ni noijī kono kanjitte shatei kennai nai Night Motomerareru hitei sarenai kanpeki na kamen neri ageta hazu desho Naze? Nanimo kamo o misukashite sa Issaigassai waratte nante yurushite kureru no? Sō sa hishimekiatta kanjō to mukiryoku ni saita kūdetā Enjirunda ketsuraku nante marudenai mitai ni Miushinatteita kankaku no subete o sōzō shiyou Jibun sae damasu no sa warae warae Take it! Shiiteki tanteki byōteki katoki doki dokitte ittai nanda? “Wasshoi!” Kaki kesareta kako wa risō de nutte tsubushite shimatta no desho desho? Hora konnani jōzu ni tokekonde Jissai mondai katatte datte hitsuyō to saretai Sō sa engi kajō no isonshō mukiryoku ni naida kūdetā Dare mo satte ikanai yō ni tatakai tsuzukeyou Yogore kitteita kanshō o fusaide ikiteiku yo Jibun dake korosu no sa ･･････korekara mo Monday nante saitei datte shittete Sankai mawatte wan! De shippo futte nande? Sokonuke chatta yōki ni hora mizu o sosogi tsuzukerunda Mitasa renai katsubō o hisshi isshinfuran gomakashite Itsu no hi ni ka honmono ni kawareru toka dokka shinjichatte Soppo o mukarete tōku oiyarareru yori Kowai koto nante naito mō wakatte iru kara Sō sa hishimekiatta kanjō to mukiryoku ni saita kūdetā Enjirunda ketsuraku nante marudenai mitai ni Miushinatteita kankaku no subete o sōzō shiyou Jibun sae damasu no sa ･･････yareru daro? Engi kajō no isonshō mukiryoku ni naida kūdetā Dare mo satte ikanai yō ni tatakai tsuzukeyou Yogore kitteita kanshō o fusaide ikite iku yo Jibun dake korosu no sa warai yagare!! |-| English= make it! wave, groan and clamor the whistle is the determiner, completely "pretending it hurts" go to the future! for eternity or something, abandoning it a breakthrough parade easy! maintaining this shadow sensing a faint noise within range, no night I desire it so I won't let it be denied. I've polished my flawless mask perfectly, right? so how? can you see through everything and laugh so freely forgiving all? that's right, along with my crowded feelings, a coup d'etat bloomed lethargically I'm always pretending like I don't have any flaws, whatsoever recreating all the feelings I've lost sight of I'll deceive even myself, smile, smile! Take it! arbitrarily, frankly, abnormally, what does it mean to be excited anyways? "here we go!" the past I drowned out was destroyed by my ideals, right? right? see, I'm really great at blending in but the real problem is that I feel it's necessary to deceive that's right, I have a dependence on overacting lethargically knocking down a coup d'etat so that no one disappears, I continue to fight living while sealing away, my sullied sentimentality only killing myself ･･････now, and always I know Mondays are the worst turn 3 times and bark! then wag your tail-wait, why? look, we'll continue to fill this bottomless container with water desperately & intently laughing off longing that can never be satisfied, I'll eventually change back to the real me; somewhere, I started believing that for me, there's nothing scarier than being ignored & pushed away. I get it already, so... that's right, along with my crowded feelings, a coup d'etat lethargically bloomed I'm always pretending like I don't have any flaws whatsoever recreating all the feelings I've lost sight of I'll deceive even myself ･･････right? I have a dependence on overacting lethargically knocking down a coup d'etat so that no one disappears, I continue to fight living while sealing away my sullied sentimentality only killing myself. go on, laugh!! Screenshots M cde-logo.PNG M cde1.PNG M cde2.PNG M cde3.PNG M cde4.PNG M cde5.PNG M cde6.PNG M cde7.PNG M cde8.PNG M cde9.PNG M cde10.PNG M cde11.PNG M cde12.PNG M cde13.PNG M cde14.PNG M cde15.PNG Mukiryoku coupd'etat.png|Promotional image by Akina See Also *Yuto Akama *Ability *ミカグラ学園組曲 II -Mukiryoku Coup d'Etat- References *@wiki - Kanji lyrics *Vocaloid Lyrics - Romaji lyrics *Amesubs - English translation Category:Songs